Zhang Fei/Gallery
Images and videos of Shu general Zhang Fei from the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. Gallery Images Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang_Fei_-_Qing_SGYY.jpg|Zhang Fei from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. 800px-Lu_Bu_at_Hulao.png|Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei vs. Lu Bu. Zhang_Fei_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Zhang_Fei_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Zhang_Fei_(young)_-_RTKXI.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Zhangfei-rotk12.jpg|Zhang Fei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Zhang_Fei_(ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Zhang_Fei_(domestic_young)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Zhang Fei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Zhang_Fei_5_(ROTK13_DLC).jpg|Eiji Yoshikawa's Sangokushi another portrait. Zhang_Fei_(ROTK14).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIV portrait. Zhang_Fei_(1MROTKS).jpg|Young Zhang Fei in 100man-nin no Sangokushi. Zhangfei-sroyale-100mansangokushisp.jpg|Sangokushi Royale crossover in 100man-nin no Sangokushi Special. Zhang Fei ST Collaboration (ROTK13PUK DLC).png|Sangokushi Taisen collaboration portrait. Zhang Fei (ROTKL).png|Sangokushi Legion portrait. Zhang Fei (ROTKH).png|Sangokushi Heroes portrait. Zhang Fei (YKROTK-KW).png|Youkai Sangokushi Kunitori Wars artwork. Zhang_Fei_(ROTK2017).png|New Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrait. Zhang_Fei_(SSDO).png|Zhang Fei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Zhang Fei (ROTK TCG).jpg|Sangokushi trading card artwork. Zhang_Fei_Puppet_Collaboration_(ROTK13PUK_DLC).png|Ningyougeki Sangokushi collaboration portrait. In need of a strategist (cutscene) - RTKXI.jpg|Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, and Zhang Fei. Liu Biao and Liu Bei (cutscene) - RTKXI.jpg|Liu Biao, Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. Dynasty Warriors Zhang Fei DW1 Costume (DW8 DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors. Zhang Fei Concept Artwork (DW3).png|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 2. Zhangfei-dw3.jpg|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 3. Dw4a-zhangfei.jpg|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 4. Zhangfei-dw5artwork.jpg|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 5. Zhang_Fei_DW6_Artwork.jpg|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 6. Zhangfei-dw7art.jpg|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 7. Zhangfei-dw8art.jpg|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhang_Fei_-_15th_Anniversary_Artwork.jpg|Zhang Fei's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Zhang_Fei_(DW9).png|Zhang Fei in Dynasty Warriors 9. Zhang Fei Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Zhang Fei's civilian clothes. Zhangfeisf-awakened.jpg|Fury form render. Miscellaneous kovzhangfei.jpg|Zhang Fei in Knights of Valour. Zhang_Fei_(KSN2).png|Zhang Fei in Kessen II. 20988_526069204103734_205097909_n_5486.jpg|Zhang Fei in The Ravages of Time. Zhang_Fei_Cel_(SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den animation cel. Zhangfei-nanatsunohikan.jpg|Statue in Nanatsu no Hikan. Zhang_Fei_Render_(SED).png|Zhang Fei in Sangokushi Eiketsuden. Zhang Fei (RPS).png|Rekishi Paradise Gaiden Dai Sangokushi Club appearance. Zhang_Fei_(CSTE).png|Comic Sangokushi True Episode appearance. Zhang_Fei_2_(CSTE).png|Campaign Against Dong Zhuo chapter appearance. Zhang Fei (SKS).png|Sangokushi Kaitai Shinsho appearance. Zhang Fei 2 (SKS).png|Alternate appearance. 1024px-Zhang_Fei.jpg|A statue of Zhang Fei in Zhuge Liang's temple in Chengdu, Sichuan. Mask of Zhang Fei.jpg|A Qing dynasty opera mask of Zhang Fei. Battle_of_Changban_Peking_Opera_13.jpg|Zhang Fei (center) talks with Liu Bei, from a 2015 Peking opera performance by Shanghai Jingju Theatre Company at Tianchan Theatre, Shanghai. TW3K Zhang Fei.jpg|Zhang Fei in Total War: Three Kingdoms. ZhangFei-CharConcept2.png|Zhang Fei in Tenchi wo Kurau. Live-Action T012114bd8ad73a0106.jpg|Zhang Fei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Dcc451da81cb39db24a81692d4160924aa18308d.jpg|Zhang Fei in K.O. 3an Guo. Zhang_Fei_-_2010TV.jpg|Zhang Fei in Three Kingdoms (2010). zfgfwzy.jpg|Zhang Fei as he appears in God of War, Zhao Yun. Zhang Fei Stage Production (DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Zhang Fei Stage Production 2 (DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai theater production photo. Videos Zhang Fei's Death (Romance of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Zhang Fei was assassinated by his two former subordinates. Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhang Fei's Death (Chinese Dub)|Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhang Fei's death scene. Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhang Fei's End (The Peach Garden Revisited)|Zhang Fei's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Category:Galleries